


Everyone's A Winner

by whatthefoucault



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostmaster Week 2018, M/M, Meet-Cute, Missing Scene, Sakaar (Marvel), Soulmates, Space Drinks, Summer, Swimming Pools, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), references to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: Little did the Grandmaster know, when he settled in by the pool, that his evening was about to become much more interesting.





	Everyone's A Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Frostmaster Week 2018, Day 3: Summer on Sakaar.
> 
> Please accept [this excellent cover that gave me the title for this story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSvPXLIJYWo).
> 
> [The illustration is on tumblr here](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/post/175652406466/frostmaster-week-2018-day-3-summer-on-sakaar).

The air was cool and clean that evening; a refreshing antidote to the heat of the day. The Grandmaster leaned back in his sumptuous deckchair and took a long, satisfying sip of his drink, so lost in his twilight ruminations that he almost did not notice Topaz interrupting him.

"Sir, there's something that - "

"Topaz," the Grandmaster began with a pointed sigh, "what did I tell you the last time I saw you?"

"You said you were going to the rooftop patio for some you-time by the pool," replied Topaz.

"And when I say me-time, I mean...?"

"You're not to be disturbed under any circumstances," confirmed Topaz, "but with all due respect, this is - "

"I mean, look - it just so happens that I was only enjoying a, a delicious unicorn fizz, but I could have been, you know, uhh, having a..."

He attempted to imply his meaning through a series of elaborately mimed gestures.

"A seizure?" offered Topaz.

"What? No! No, I mean I could have been having, uhh..."

He mimed again, affecting what he expected was probably an approximation of the face one made in the throes of a private moment.

"A stroke?" Topaz tried again.

The Grandmaster sighed. "... kind of," he said. "What was so important it couldn't wait, like, an hour?"

"Well, we've detected a..."

Topaz's boring news faded to a mumble at the back of the Grandmaster's awareness, overtaken by the presence of mysterious, warm green luminescence of increasing intensity that had settled itself into the back of his mind.

"Sorry," he said, "could you, uhh, could you repeat that?"

"I said," she said, "we've detected a - do you... hear that?"

Topaz looked up, and the Grandmaster followed suit. The source of the sound appeared to be a shouting object descending at dangerous speed from the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA

#### AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

## AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - "

Splash, said the pool, as the shouting object displaced a significant measure of its water - mostly onto the Grandmaster, which was very rude of it indeed.

"Aww, my beautiful kaftan," protested the Grandmaster shaking out his dripping sleeves. "I just got this thing. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The shouting object, which looked to be about the size and shape of a person (and rather a finely-shaped person, if first impressions were anything to go by) floundered about for a few moments, arms waving frantically as it attempted to right itself, before it regained its bearings, paddled to the edge of the pool, and smiled the most charming of smiles.

"I can explain," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," agreed the Grandmaster.

"Grandmaster, if I may - "

Topaz swept in beside him, melt stick aimed squarely at the new person's head.

"Hey hey hey, hey, hey hey, hey. Hey," cautioned the Grandmaster, guiding the melt stick to one side. "You can't just melt every new person we meet! What if, uhh - "

"Loki," he offered. "Prince of - "

"What if, uhh, Llllllloki here," he gestured toward Loki - Lllllloki, he thought. _Lllllllloki._ He liked saying that name very much, "is my new best friend?"

"Fine," shrugged Topaz, "it's your funeral."

There was a palpable frisson when Loki grasped his hand to climb out of the pool; an unfamiliar, comforting flicker. If his new guest's barely-concealed gasp was any indication, the Grandmaster was not the only one who had felt it.

"Uhh, Topaz? Would you get our guest the, the fluffiest towel we have?"

"All the towels are exactly the same towel," replied Topaz.

"They are not exactly the same towel," argued the Grandmaster. "They may look the same, but some of those towels, some of them are fluffier than others. Get him one with the best texture. I like a good, good texture, don't you, uhh, stardust?"

"I do like a good texture," he agreed, smiling. "Your wife seems a sensible woman, if not so attuned to... the sensual world as you and I."

The Grandmaster could not help but laugh at that. "My wife?" he replied, incredulously. "No, no, Topaz isn't my wife, she's... more like my assistant manager. Professional relationship, you know. No, it's, uhh, it's just me up here most of the time, alone in my lonely tower..."

"That's a shame," said Loki. "Perhaps - "

"Nah, I'm just kidding," laughed the Grandmaster, patting his new guest on the shoulder as Topaz handed him a clean towel. Not the fluffiest, the Grandmaster observed, but it would do. "Let me, uhh, let me take you downstairs, introduce you to everybody, find you a guest room and a set of clean clothes, huh?"

"That would be most welcome, Grandmaster," replied Loki, carefully wringing out his dripping, dark hair. "You're very kind."

"It's the least I can do," replied the Grandmaster, leading them back indoors. "So, tell me something, uhh, are you any good at games?"

Loki grinned. "I've been known to enjoy a good chess match, " he said. "With a competent opponent, of course."

The Grandmaster clasped his hands in delight.

"Ohh, stardust," he grinned, "I think you're, uhh, you're really gonna like it here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, and I very much hope you did, feel free to leave a comment down below, like, and subscribe! And if you want the recipe for a unicorn fizz, [why not come say hi on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)?


End file.
